


Poisoned - Vil Schoenheit x OC (AU)

by goddessganny



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Cousin Incest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Sick Character, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessganny/pseuds/goddessganny
Summary: He made her beautiful. She is splendid.At first, it was alright. He loves her dearly, but when someone else looks at her that way, he feels sick. He feels twisted with jealousy. He started feeling angry.That's where he decided, that only pretties belong to pretties.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Original Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Poisoned Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh as the warning says: it's not for children. I have a more detailed /scene/ but chose not to post it to avoid more triggering stuff. This is a "What-If" drabble. It also focuses on the villanous side. 
> 
> Kori Bellerose is my Twisted Wonderland OC, and you can read her bio at my Oneshot, "To Tame The Blue Fire." Vil Schoenheit belongs to Disney Twisted Wonderland.

The room lit with a single scented candle, and an inviting aura. Purple colored curtains were obvious at hue, mixed with red and gold print. The night seemed young, and the moon was full.

Several breathing sounds covered the room; a lady whose sweat trickled on her skin like dew stays in slow shivers, her back leaning the head of the bed. She catches her breathe faster than moderate at the moment, while a free hand reached and caressed her cheek. It looked gentle, but the lady finds it frightening by her stagnant reaction.

"Kori, dear.. You really are beautiful..." A man's voice said, filled with a hearty praise. His hand brushed small on the lady's cheeks, but the tension is obvious. "You should stay with the fairest in the land after all. They can't give you to someone else..."

He sounded lax but possessive, making the lady squirm in silence. While a part of her skin was left exposed, she mumbles.

"Whose the fairest in the land?" He asked her.

"Y... You..." She answers.

He felt amused. "And my name is...?"

"V.. Vil... Vil Schoenheit..."

Vil felt proud of the praise and chuckled small before the lady, his smile a mix of amusement and longing. "What an obedient pretty fairy you are, Kori." he says. "Well, two pretties should be together after all."

Kori breathed and trembled with his presence, but her figure froze as if it was traumatized by his gaze. She never thought her cousin would end up like this: fixated in his own creation, throwing their family status. The evil queen-king is a perfect description for his villain attitude.

That is what he really was : obssessed with beauty.

He dolled her up like an object of porcelain, made sure she is always elegant-looking. Her hair is always washed with good shampoo, and her skincare is always watched. Her figure retained according to the diet he gave, and her dresses are always handpicked by him. Her perfume is always close to vanilla, a pure angelic scent. At first, the lady is grateful and alright with this setup, but she gets choked by rules.

Soon, he shows his brash attitude whenever she tries to voice out, as if she can only speak and breathe if he allows her too. Rook and Epel can see the drastic change but did not meddle with both of them, since they are cousins. Kori pretends to be always okay, to be reminded that if it weren't for Vil, she would have been in the streets and eaten by other creatures.

However, that reminder served mere excuse for the villain to prance around, walk his fingers on her flesh as if she had strings. He was indenial of his feelings, but it was evident when he reacts on other students and even the dorm heads. He would glare coldy at them when they try to get close to his beloved Kori Bellerose. Of course, Idia was no excempted.

In fact, Vil did everything to cut her connections with Idia. Yes, they are friends, but the lady belongs to him. When he learned that his beloved Kori had butterflies on her stomach, falling for the Ignihyde dorm leader, he forbid her to see him. He forbid chatter. He forbid internet. He forbid her to step foot without his permission.

Again, Epel and Rook saw this. Their concerned looks were no match for the Pomefiore Dorm Leader's stern glare, and they chose to be silent instead. 

Vil owns her as he says, and he made her this way. That creeping jealousy and possessiveness took a toll, swallowed him, and changed him worst. He took his sweet time eying on her and let other students stalk her when she leaves, and the poor lady would silently weep to bed before sleeping. 

Tonight was different though. Kori did not expect company. She even thought Vil was drunk, but by the looks of it, he was full on his senses. She meeped silently while being pinned to the bed, heart racing scared of what would happen next. 

On top of her was the Pomefiore dorm leader, his robes were untied. His flawless figure was seen, and it enchanted her through. The spell cut off though when he started gracing his fingers on her shoulders, ridding off the nightgown he specifically asks of her to wear. 

She moved her head and shut her eyes of nervousness, feeling the cold touch her skin. She felt half bare with the rest, her brassiere-like lingerlie set showing, and yes, it was him who picked that for her too. 

"V.. Vil... Its cold..." words escaped her mouth but he hushed her. Her quivering built did not bother him either, but it did pressure her. "Vil... No Vil, please don't do this..." 

"You talk too much." He responded cold and it silenced her. He follows set with an amused tone. "Maybe I should give markings on your neck to remind you how you became this, but I am kind. I won't give my darling unsightly bruises."

Tearing lightly, she can't do anything. His voice sounded abusive, and she couldn't even react. She only feels the slipping of her remaining clothes, which he threw slender on the floor. 

Whatever happened next was more like a nightmare to one, but also a sweet ecstatic dream to the other. The only witnesses were the candle light, and the two shadows that gave figure on the purple curtains.


	2. Poisoned Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obsession grew further and consumes him. Although he acted normal around students, he is still his own villain. 
> 
> He covered himself with lies as a result, but living in false love and a world of their own is his main comfort. 
> 
> This is a continuation of "Poisoned Apple".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot has mature warnings. Some parts are very triggering, so do not read if you don't want to.
> 
> Kori Bellerose is my OC in Twisted Wonderland, and you can read her bio in my OneShot, "To Tame The Blue Flame". Vil Schoenheit belongs to Twisted Wonderland.

"My dear, you look beautiful, like I."

He would always coat her with sweet words, his beloved princess. Pomefiore's dorm leader had been swallowed by his own obsession, and his heart got fixated towards his creation.

He hums and combs his princess' light brown hair, her curls partially bouncing. He dolled her up as much as he is fairest in the land, and her right beside him gives double appeal. She looks so sweet and innocent, and the school adores her, as much as he does.

Dressed in a handpicked nightgown, she sits silent. In front of the mirror, she allows her hair to be brushed. However, something was wronged.

Her eyes looked hypnotized, and the color of her face that was once blooming truance became a mask for her fears. Ever since he took her that night and forced himself on her, she was traumatized and scared. The scandalous act did not even happen once, but he indulged himself on her at times he needed 'company'. She then, was forced to follow until she got used to it, and her body submitting to that sweet, dangerous drug.

She used to think of her friends and her value of freedom. She onced have butterflies in her stomach, and she had an eye for Ignihyde's dorm leader. Those were sooner replaced by defiled thoughts, as if it was overwritten by him.

It was thoughts of him that poisoned her head. His touches, his feelings, his whole image... She started craving for him unconsciously. She craved for his time, his attention, and even his body, because the markings of her insides were shaped by him. She got planted with obsession as much as he obsesses her, and the thought of him being gone cuts her ability to exist.

She would shake when he gets mad at her, and the Pomefiore students noticed that she speaks lesser now. They also see how much she regarded his orders and his etiquette, and how her minimal movement gave odd looks and discolor to others. She started staying inside the dorm often instead of going outside due to his strict rules over her. The flowers bloomed sad at her state, not as lively as it was before all of this. Her heart was more thorned whenever she hears him reject her or get angry at her, but she clings to him further like her life depended on him.

And yet, she allowed this villain to comb her hair, him who is the source of her being overwritten, and her as his walking doll, his beloved princess that he won't dare share. She learned to love him despite the trauma, but its because she was intoxicated with such disturbing feelings. She learned to be a masochist for him, and she lost heart of what she really is. 

"Your skin glows better after those treatments..." he speaks with twisted love and concern, finishing her hair and placing the comb on the desk. While she looks at the mirror, he bends lower to a shoulder level. "Look at you, a work of art. You do belong beside me, don't you think, my beloved Kori Bellerose?" 

Kori gave an answer, her face fixated at the mirror. She can see him touch her shoulders and neared her neck, while they both eyed at their reflections. "Yes, my dear..." she was taught of that as an automatic response. "But you are the most fairest of the land. I am second to you, my grace, Vil Schoenheit." 

He gave a kind chuckle, which was actually more poisoned than how it would have looked. "I love your praises..." he cooed, planting a soft kiss on her cold, cupped cheek. "Won't you praise me more, my sweet?" 

"No words can describe your beauty..." she responds, rasping while he kisses her neck as a reward. "I know that no one living can be compared to you thoroughly..."

"That's right..." he says, breathing and pulling her face near his by the chin. "Your words give me life. Good girl. Please praise me more while I'm this close..."

Kori breathed, her face flushes red, her body trembling to his grips. It was more embarrassing that they can see themselves afront, while she tried her best to sit behave.

He caressed her cheeks and gave repetitive kisses, his glossed lips touching her poisoned ones. "You are beautiful..." she gasped, his kisses were on the way, but that's what he wanted. "I can't bear..." she tries to complete sentences despite being cut off, as her tongue also responded to his. "I can't see.. Anyone..." she added, a moan escaping. "As... Pretty as you..."

Vil stopped and looked at her heated face, her cheeks flaring pink and shivering composed while she fought for her balance in the seat. He chuckles. "Oh my, you look like a mess... And it was just several kisses..." the villain curves his lips to a smile, acknowledging her. "Look how obedient you have been to me. That's right, know your place..." he follows, stroking the strands of hair that hid her drugged reaction.

She agreed, her doting frame latched on his shoulder as her knees felt weakened. Her breathing was troublesome after several restrains. 

"What is it, Kori?" He feigned innocence, his twisted smile covered in a simple angelic curve, but it's clear that he had her controlled. 

"My body..." She responds, her blurred eyes meeting his blue orbs. "It stings... I am thirsty... But it's not water..." she sounded parched, but he enjoyed her reaction once more.

"Ah..." he seemingly says, still being good. "We have to work on your honesty sooner, but I forgive you for now. How can I ever hurt my precious princess... I am so generous to you."

"I am sorry..." She answers, trembling slightly. "I have wronged you again... Don't leave..."

"Hush..." He throws slight pity, but he just loves how the way she acts. "You poor thing, begging for my presence... But of course, Kori." There was a short sparkle in his eyes. "I love you, and I will never leave you as long as you set your eyes on me only."

How sickening. He had short lived happiness. He broke her. He changed her. He made her follow his desires, and robbed her off consent. He was responsible, but it was better this way for him.

"Yes... Yes..." Kori responded. "I am here, Vil... I will stay..."

No matter how much he enforced "I love you" on her head, she still has the means to not say it. He was so annoyed but he did not hurt her for it; in fact he was hurting himself. Their relationship is a huge immoral sin, a lecherous act, a one sided thing, a manipulated outcome. His love became more of an obsession, it gave her no space to breathe, but then again it was alright for him.

At least she won't look and admire other men again.


	3. Poisoned Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't satisfied. He was crazed. He dwelled in that delusional world.
> 
> He wanted to control, devour and feed until he gets full. Villainous he is, but that's why he is Vil Schoenheit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More triggering and extreme than the first two :) So thank you if you read this far.

Holding on to her soft hands, he meekly smiles and give her a peck on the lips. She trembles again despite the reach, but he cared less. 

Lifting her fragile body, he went to her bed which covered vanilla perfume, and a mixture of her own scent. Vil feels comfortable, as it its his, but then again, she is his too. 

He drops her gentle, lies her down and let her hair dishevel. His efforts of grooming her went to waste, but he thought that she had her own charm to it. She did not fight when he caged her to his body, towering her up and locking her legs from closing. 

His robes were partially undone. His eyes were filled with love and generosity, but a twisted fact it was. His braids fell seemingly after he pulled the clips that held it, and he lets her witness even those small movements. 

It made Kori thirsty. Her breathing fastened in a manner, but her heart thumped crazily. Her throat ached once more, she wants to suffocate herself for it. Seeing Vil like this made her movements stiffen, and her trembles obvious. "..." The girl was rendered speechless. 

"It won't come off on its own..." he reminded her. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

She moves her arms and reached for his robes. Pulling the cloth and undoing the knots, his perfect figure revealed. Her cheeks flared more as she held on the garment, her eyes peering at his elegance. 

The female gulped silent, one of her hands were caught by his. He placed her palm on his cheek as he neared her, closing the gaps in between.

He kissed her again, lowering himself. He used one of his hands to pin her wrist, and the other fondling her chest while being clothed. She muffled moans in between kisses, her legs moving to close but his knee was near her crotch, which made it feel more uncomfortable. He savored her and lapped on her lips.

While she moved in slight, his knee hits her more, feeling the tensed wetness from her underwear.

Kori groaned and flinched further, her lower aching while she responds to his sultry kisses. Her eyes spelled lust all over, while she feels his fondling. Her free hand traced on his silken shoulder, avoiding to dig her nails on it.

Vil broke connection, barred her with steamy breathing. He used the same hand on her chest to get rid of her nightgown that bothered hiding her flesh. Skin exposed, with partial sweat from the heatened activity, he admires her from top to bottom.

Her nipples shown hardness after thorough touches, and it doesn't help that they have been heated. Her lower wets her underwear and her sensitivity was that obvious. He chuckles slightly, running down his fingers to tease her.

"Beautiful." He used no other words to describe her. Tapping her heated sex, he gets a soft whimper as a response. It urged him to plunge two inside her, curling and flicking her clit with his thumb. Her liquids spill like sweet nectar while it runs on her thighs and the piece of cloth that protected it, making him groan with growing satisfaction. 

She has always been like this in his eyes, even being possessive towards her. They were of the same age; she grew up latching towards him like a little girl, then he watched her more as he does to, until she becomes a fine lady. She got so pampered and taken care of, tutored well and given proper shelter. Vil was a witness to all of that. He wanted to grab her many times as he can, even to the point of chaining her to him just so she would only look and crave for him, and him only.

Being cousins hindered him. He curses so many times, wishing that they were never related, so she would have looked at him as an admirer, her prince charming, and not as someone such as family.

Giving raspy breathes and earning ever lewd responses, he smirks, watching her have hearts on her eyes. She is a goner that only wishes for Vil's sexual treatments at the moment, and he is very fine with that. "That's right, Kori..." he groans and plunges another finger, playing her rather harsher now, even scissoring her insides. "Those eyes and this body will only be satisfied by me." he adds, still locking his look on her while she makes obscene reactions. "Chant it in your head, darling." He reminds her with a generous voice. 

The Seelie was too obedient. In between her moaning, she tries her best. "V.. Vil... Ah..." her breathing and her speaking were mixing. "Vil..." she managed to say. 

"Yes dear..." he cooes lovingly despite being trapped in his twisted fantasy and broken cousin. Her calling his name like that was rewarding. 

Pulling her wet underwear off and his fingers drenched in cum, he smiles tangent, licking the intoxicating liquid." Good girl... You shall be greatly rewarded..." Oh, how he loves showering her with sick affection. 

He positioned himself in between her legs and lifted her body to sit up on him. His arousal was hard, prodding and wishing for her insides. Without further ado, he presses her down, his shaft deepening. She sat on him with his member being drenched on her spill. 

The male chuckles at her urgent startled reaction, kissing her jaw and neck. Her breasts bounced and hit him too but he did not mind the softness. "Do you like how deep it is inside, my pampered princess?" he teased and moved once just so she can moan louder and give scandalous sounds. "This position is very foreign to you, but I guarantee pleasure. Let's add this to your body vocabulary."

Kori yelped and moaned louder at each deep thrust while her hips were being controlled by him. All she can do is obey and feel his immense measures of ecstacy.

"Hah..." Vil closes his eyes, blushes creeping on his face while he gives sexy groans. "Look what you do to me, Kori... I can't stop..." he blames her falsely, even if its obvious.

She bucks her hips at the deepness, head raised and eyes tearing, heart lost in some sin. She drools of pure bliss, her lower getting riled up by him. Sooner, her hips moves more intense to assist, involuntarly delving and moderately following in rhythms. Her arching helped lots, as if her body mutilated that every inch of innocence she has.

Just moving, just heating, just fucking, just loving.

"Darling, be ever grateful..." He says, jabbing her insides with his proud member. He hoarsely breathes and whispers in between heavy pants, his lips tracing her collarbone. "You get to be doted by yours truly... The most fairest in the land..." He sounded syrupy and loving while doting over his obsession, sooner giving love and bite marks.

He claims himself as a jewel, a very important figure. Exceptional, he is. Vil allowed himself to be showered with followers and compliments, including everything beautiful. He spared nothing especially Kori.

While her lower throbs more as a signal to release, he would stop and tease her, pulling her hair slight with lust on his eyes. He gradually mixes the movement of her, threatening her while showing his fangs, and at the same time, having that gentle, maddening smile. "No, you are not allowed to spill yet..." He would tell her when she whines, disciplining her with a cold glare.

A prisoner for love, trapped and controlled by invisible thread she is. Her head kept afloat, thoughts of indecency and how his member felt so goddamn good in tearing her apart. Stopping will be a huge lie... She wants to release badly. "V...Vil... Please... P-please--!" her pleading sounded music to his ears.

Sadistic this evil "queen" was, stopping again and hearing the Seelie whine. He threw her to the bed in all fours, pressing himself behind and drilled her even harsher. She mewled painfully, clawing on the bed while she cries, his fangs barring on her shoulder. "V.. VIL!" She murks her words after, almost choking.

"Not yet." He gingerly responded, agitating her and stopping again in between, breaking her climax another time. He was crazed and heavily amused of her reactions, doing her again while his tension reached a limit. The poor infatuated Seelie would keep dealing with him though.

He feasted on her flesh, giving more marks and hickeys whereas she cannot reach, like an animal with poise and position. Again, she keeps making those sounds, letting him pursue further as his own reaches peak, throbbing and needing to mess.

Holding on to her waist and ramming her again and again, he releases his seed without warning, her spilling finally along with him.

Vil brushes his blond locks away, still not pulling himself out and letting him feel the mixture of their juices. He ran obsession on her like a thick rope, admiring the artwork he did to her skin. He watched her breathe heavily, her insides twitching and her face lost in an illusionary love room.

Still stuck in this twisted fantasy of him and his cousin perfected still doesn't help him, but he grew madder each time. All he knows is that Kori loves and praises him alone, has eyes and ears for him, and has the heart that beats poisonous for him. She was beyond saving.

He pulls himself out and messed the bedsheets with her overflow, the forbidden fruit leaking off juices. The male chuckles darkly, enjoying her reactions.

"I love you so much, Kori. Sleep, my darling, then wake up rested for me again. We have more days to come." 

His words enters her each time, like a command and a trigger for the free-wilk she had lost.

As for the devious villain, he prances on his glory, feeding himself reverse truth and acceptance beyond saving. He poisoned her lips, her body, her whole being, only because he greedily wanted.


	4. POISONED Series Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an artwork I made for this oneshot since people are curious of how Kori looks like :')

[](https://ibb.co/vzzhVhZ)


End file.
